Angel Tears
by angelperry7
Summary: The sequel to Angel Rain. Amanda gets in an accident and is rushed to the hospital. Can Becky save her? Just like a Spashley story only with a few changes in characters. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere. SoN belongs to Tom W. Lynch and The-N.**

Becky's POV:

"Hey Becky!" A soft voice that I love so much greeted me. Turning around, my eyes met those familiar, but still achingly gorgeous gray eyes. Immediately I smiled my 'Oh my God she's so beautiful and I can't believe she's mine' smile that had come to be a tradition whenever I see her. I know I look like a lovesick freak right now but I don't care what other people think.

All I can think about is her.

"Hey Amanda! What's up?" I said kissing her soft lips for as long as could without losing complete control over myself.

"Oh nothing. I just came to see my super hot girlfriend." Amanda grins.

"Are you just trying to get on my good side for stealing half of my cupcake at lunch today?"

"I brought you a new one." She says holding up a pink sprinkled cupcake.

"Ok I forgive you!" I said lunging at the cupcake.

"Nope, sorry. You don't get it unless you come to the party."

"Then no way!" I turned around trying to forget about the cupcake.

"Come on! Please?" Amanda says giving me her puppy dog face. "I'll give you a kiss."

"Ok fine but we're only going for an hour!"

"Yes! Thank you! You won't regret it I promise."

"Yeah, yeah just give me the cupcake." I reached for the cupcake and ate half of it, stuffing the other half into Amanda's mouth. Her eyes bulged out with surprise. I was laughing so hard I didn't even see Amanda walking towards me until it was too late and I was thrown on the couch.

"Yeah? Well here's your kiss!" She says capturing my lips and forcing her tongue in my mouth. I moaned as our tongues clashed, letting hers dominate mine this time.

"Damn!" I panted when we finally broke apart. "I should shove cupcakes in your mouth more often!"

Amanda giggles and kisses me one more time.

* * *

A few hours later, Spencer, Ashley, Amanda and I were all piled up in Ashley's Porsche.

"Excited for the party squirt?" Ashley asked me.

"No. High school parties are all the same. People get drunk and high, and then the police show up."

"Yeah, pretty much. But you forgot to mention how people practically have sex on the dance floor." Ashley points out, while Spencer laughs and elbows her.

"Hey whose house are we even going to?" Amanda asked.

"One of Aiden's friend's Dan or Dean or whatever. Like it matters." Ashley replies nonchalantly.

I roll my eyes and try not to jump out of the Porsche. I hate high school parties.

Finally we arrive at the party which we could hear a mile away. Grabbing a soda I sit down on a couch and watch the people dance. If you'd even call it dancing.

Jeez. Ashley was right.

The hour slowly passed by as I tried to have a conversation with Amanda over the screeching music.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Amanda shouts. I nod. Kissing my cheek she weaves her way through the crowd in search of a bathroom. Without her here, I was getting a little nervous and scared of the big crowd churning like the ocean before me.

A few minutes later she comes back and grabs my hand, leading me outside.

"My mom is going to pick me up soon. Sorry about dragging you here Beck. You were right, high school parties do suck. A lot." She looks at me, her gray eyes full of worry. "You're not mad at me right?"

I cup her face gently and kiss her delicate lips.

"Of course not Mandy. But don't you ever leave me again! Promise?"

Amanda grins beautifully, "I promise," she whispers.

"Good." I said enveloping her in my arms.

"Hey you do know what next week is don't you?"

"Yeah of course! Our one year anniversary." I said, smiling at the thought.

"Speaking of it, what do you want for a present?" She asks me, unsure.

"Oh I don't care about presents, as long as I'm with you."

"Aww Becky! You're such a cornball! But now I know what to get you!" She laughs as her mom's car pulls in front of us.

"Bye Becky! Love you!" Giving me one last hug, she climbs into the car and blows me a kiss.

I wave and watch the car slowly roll down the driveway.

"I love you too." I breathed into the dark night air with a smile still stuck on my face. Shaking my head quickly, I walk back inside the house in search of Spencer and Ashley.

* * *

Amanda's POV:

I couldn't stop smiling on the way home from the party thinking that I had got the perfect anniversary present ever. I wrote her a letter and got her gift about a month ago. It had taken me that long to write the letter because I wanted to say everything that I had been too scared to say from the start. I needed it to be flawless. Just like her.

Smiling, I turned on my iPod and listened to all the songs that she loved.

Smiling, I closed my eyes and thought of Becky and her beautiful ice blue eyes, her cute little pixie nose, and her soft red lips.

Still smiling, I never felt any pain as the truck shattered into pieces against our small car. Never hearing the silent sirens screaming. Just falling into a deep sleep as my whole world went black.

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Did you miss me? Lol well I'll try to post some up soon but school's a bitch so don't blame me if I drown in homework and can't write. Reviews help me write faster so feel free to comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere.**

Becky's POV:

Something hot was burning a hole through my cheek as I slept. I opened one eye only to be blinded in the brilliant sun. I realized I had been sleeping on a small patch of sunlight. Climbing out of bed I stretched and yawned. I was tired even though I had just woken up. There was nothing peaceful about my night. I had problems sleeping but finally fell into a troubled, restless slumber, full of tosses and turns. Grumbling, I made my way to the shower.

After my quick shower I reached the kitchen where it was abnormally quiet. Usually my mom or dad would be up making breakfast or something but I guess they're out at work already. I glanced at the clock on the microwave.

8:02 a.m.

Hey not bad for a Saturday. Walking over to get some frozen waffles, I noticed a note attached to the refrigerator written in my mother's messy handwriting.

_Becky, sweetie—_

_Come to the hospital as soon as possible. It's Amanda. I'll explain once you get here. Bring Spencer._

_Love you,_

_Mom_

My heart pumped quickly and my breath hitched at the thought of Amanda hurt in a hospital. My feet had a mind of their own as they carried me as fast as they could up the stairs.

"Spencer!" I shouted, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

Spencer rolled to her side and blinked sleepily. "Becky what's wron—"

"No time! Amanda—hospital—now!" I said out of breath. Spencer's eyes widened with understanding and reached for her car keys.

On the way to the hospital I explained everything I knew in Mom's note. Jumping out of the car the second we pulled into the driveway I tore through the door and searched for my mother, Spencer hot at my heels.

"Mom! Mom what happened?!" I asked her brimming with anxiety.

My mom looked at me with sad eyes. "Last night when she and her mother were driving home, a truck hit their car and her mother got a broken arm. As for Amanda, she suffered a small but dangerous head injury. She won't wake up and we think that she's in a minor coma. Comas are very unpredictable, even minor ones. She could be out for a few minutes up to a few years."

The words hit me like a wall. I stumbled back and crashed on a chair, not wanting to believe the words that just came out of my mother's mouth.

"No. NO! This isn't happening!" I cried hysterically.

"Oh honey, come here." My mom soothed giving me a hug.

"Where is she?" I whispered, feeling the pain of being heartbroken.

My mom leads me to Room 207 with Spencer trailing silently. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Spencer's POV:

I gripped my mom's hand tightly and she gave me a sad look. Becky finally opened the door, revealing a small and pale Amanda lying motionless on the bed. Becky stood there, shocked and dazed, just staring at her.

And then she broke down.

Every tear, every emotion that she was trying to hold down so hard that morning just overflowed, forming into fat tears that quickly rolled down her flushed cheeks. I rushed over to her and wrapped her protectively in my arms and felt my own tears mixing with Becky's. Her breath came in short ragged puffs and her body trembled uncontrollably in my arms.

I just couldn't bear seeing her like this; my little firecracker of a sister who was normally so bright and full of life was now slowly withering away. Withering away into nothing.

We stay in the hospital chair for what seems like hours, until Becky finally calms down a little.

"It's going to be okay Becky." I comforted her, not sure if I even believed myself. How could it not be? How could two young people who love each other so much, not be meant for each other?

"Thanks Spence." Becky says lifelessly, looking at me. Only this time, I don't see her usual twinkling blue eyes. I see Ashley's eyes when she heard that her father died. I see my dad's when he found out about my mom's secret affair. I see the eyes of a person that just got her heart and soul ripped out from her.

And it scared me. It scared the crap out of me.

**A/N: I don't know why but when I was writing this chapter, it was like the words just flew out of me and onto the page, you know? It's kind of weird but I guess I'm just in a writing mood. Or maybe the depressed, angsty side of me is finally taking over. Lol just kidding. But I don't usually write dark stuff like this. It makes me really sad. And it brings out the deep tortured poet part of me. Ick... Just kidding. Again. Anyway... reviews are welcome and make me happy. :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere although this story is pretty far from it. :]**

Becky's POV:

For the first seven days I sat there. Just looking at her. At night I would sleep on the couch next to the hospital bed. I never left that room except to go to the bathroom and to change and take showers. I hadn't gone home for a week. Occasionally Spencer brought my homework and Glen would bring me some food.

The first time I held her hand she twitched slightly and lots of doctors rushed in, but in the end she still didn't wake up and there was nothing they could do. But I haven't let go. Her cold, limp hand was all I had of her and I wanted to let her know that I was still there. I couldn't stop thinking of her.

Suddenly I grew angry. I had only seen her mother come in once or twice to check up on her. Why would any parent leave their beautiful child that was in a _coma_ alone in a hospital?

Spencer and Ashley quietly came in the room, interrupting my thoughts. Ashley was carrying a giant teddy bear with a t-shirt that said _I Love You! _on it.

"Hey squirt. How's it going? I brought someone to keep you company." Ashley puts a smile on her face but I could see her troubled eyes.

"Thanks Ash. I'm doing fine." I lied.

"Becky, I think you need to get out of this room for a while and get some air." Spencer said gently.

"No! I can't leave her!"

"Come on squirt. Go get some breakfast. Me and Spence will take care of Mandy for you while you're gone." Ashley said.

Looking at their pleading eyes I sighed. "Ok but only for ten minutes."

As I got down to the cafeteria I noticed it was deserted except for an old man in a wheelchair stuffing a bagel in his mouth. I grabbed a plastic bowl, scooped some Fruit Loops in it, and drowned it in milk. I wonder if Amanda's ever going to wake up.

No, stop thinking like that! I need to get her out of my mind or I might not be able to do anything.

Sitting down, I stirred the loops around and watched them swim.

Have you ever noticed that Fruit Loops are just like gay cheerios?

Gay rhymes with gray.

Amanda has the most amazing gray eyes I've ever seen.

Damn it! I did it again!

Feeling frustrated with myself I pushed the bowl away and glanced at the clock.

Great. Eight more minutes to go.

"Hello there. I'm Mike. What's your name?" A gruffy voice asked me. I looked up and was surprised to see the old man in a wheelchair. His kind green eyes reassured me.

"Becky." I said nervously.

"Now what brings a fine young lady like you to the hospital?"

Sighing I bit my lip to hold back my tears and told him.

"Someone I love is in a coma and I don't know if she'll ever wake up again. It just feels so unfair you know? Like why couldn't they just have taken me instead?" I looked down at my soggy cereal which seems very blurry right now.

We were silent for a minute and then very quietly he asked, "Now is this girl you're talking about your girlfriend?"

My head shot up. "How did you kno—"

Mike laughs making his green eyes twinkle. "I may be old but I still have good gaydar!"

I laugh along with him and it feels good to laugh. But then I grow sad and guilty because I get to laugh and Amanda doesn't.

"Tell me about her."

"Well, I guess I really don't know where to start."

"Are you in love with her?" He asks me seriously.

"Yeah. I was in love with her the first moment I saw her eyes. They're big and gray and really beautiful. I mean I don't just love them because they're beautiful because I've seen some really pretty eyes, believe me. But there's just something about them that makes them you know, different. I could look into someone's eyes forever and never feel anything, even if they're really pretty. It's just that when I look in to her eyes, I can feel a spark, a connection. And her personality; she's just the happiest, sweetest, girl I've ever met. She can make me laugh without talking and smile by just walking in the room. She's not just drop-dead gorgeous, she has a beautiful soul. And I know I'm young, but I think I know what it's like to be in love. It's like how Romeo loves Juliet, like how my sister Spencer loves her girlfriend Ashley. Like how I am totally and completely head over heels in love with Amanda." I told him, taking my time to explain all the small stuff.

"Amanda." He murmurs finally. "That's a beautiful name. It means 'worthy of being loved'. Don't worry Becky, she's in good hands."

I look at him. Seeing his sad green eyes, I couldn't help but wonder that maybe there was an Amanda in his life too.

"Hey." Mike pats my back after a minute or two. "Go to her."

Nodding I stand up and push my chair in. "Thanks Mike." I whispered, heading towards the door. Taking one last look back I realize that the cafeteria was now empty.

Of course.

**A/N: Here's a new chapter guys! Hope you liked it! Review please! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere. Except this chapter has almost no Spashley in it. Sorry guys. **

Becky's POV:

Sitting on the hospital couch that had just about become mine over the past week I held Amanda's hand gently and talked to her.

Yeah, I still talk to her all the time. I just think something has to fill up all that uncomfortable silence.

Does that make me crazy?

"Don't give up Amanda. You promised you wouldn't leave me. I need you." I whispered softly. "I love you."

The quiet click of heels broke the silence afterward. I looked up and was surprised to see Amanda's mom with a neatly wrapped package with an envelope attached to it in her free hand.

Amanda's mom and I never really hit it off. She didn't mind me and Amanda's relationship but she simply acknowledged that I was there.

"Hey Mrs. Perry." I greeted her.

"Hello Becky." We fell into an awkward silence. She looked exactly like an older version of Amanda except instead of gray eyes, she had brown ones. "So. I heard you talking to Amanda."

My cheeks turned bright red and her eyes softened.

"It's ok honey. It's just that… I saw the way you looked at her," shaking her head and smiling, "I've never seen anyone look at another person with so much tenderness. Now I truly know how much you love her. And I'm sorry I haven't been here to keep her company myself. It's just that I have to work full time to keep a roof over our heads. She been through a lot you know? But I'm not that worried. She'll find a way. She always has."

Gazing at her daughter and smiling, Mrs. Perry whispered, "Promise me you'll take good care of her?"

To my surprise I found my arms wrapped around her. "I will."

Nodding, she continued talking. "Oh and before I forget, I found this in Amanda's room and I think it's for you." Smiling at me one last time, she gave Amanda a delicate kiss on her forehead and left the room.

I looked at the package and realized that it must be an anniversary present from her. Now I remembered that our anniversary would be in just two days.

Slowly and gently, I tore open the package.

Inside was her favorite navy Hollister sweatshirt. I hugged it close to me and breathed in her familiar vanilla scent. Putting it on, I decided that I wouldn't take it off until she woke up. Then I noticed something on the sleeve. Attached to it was a short note.

_Now I'll always be with you. Hope you like it. But just in case, check the pocket._

I stuck my hand in the pocket and found a velvet black box. Opening the box I gasped. Inside was a bracelet with a small silver heart attached to it. The heart was the same color of the silver flecks I loved to see in her beautiful eyes. Looking closer I saw something engraved on the backside of it.

_To my little angel—_

_Love always, A.P._

With tears blurring my sight I removed the envelope and took out a letter that was written in Amanda's handwriting.

_Dear Becky,_

_Happy Anniversary! I love you so much. Remember the night when we first kissed and you told me some things about why you love me before I cut you off? Yeah I know, how could you forget? Anyway I decided to do sort of the same thing. There's so many things that I love about you I had trouble picking my absolute favorites so, here it goes. _

_Ten things I love about you:_

_10. I love how you always save the blue M&M's for last._

_9. I love how you always carry a sharpie in your pocket just in case you bump into Ryan Seacrest on the streets._

_8. I love how we can have conversations about nothing and it wouldn't matter because I just love to be around you. _

_7. I love how one side of your mouth goes up more than the other when you smile and how you bite your lip when you're nervous._

_6. I love how you can always make a lame joke sound ten times funnier._

_5. I love how you can watch the same Family Guy episode forever and never get sick of it._

_4. I love how your eyes are bluer than the ocean and the sky put together._

_3. I love the way you never think I notice all the little things you do for me. _

_2. I love how I think I know everything about you, but then you surprise me with another hidden talent._

_1. And finally, I love how you're always there for me. Just like an angel._

_And I know that we're young and still in high school but I love you, I feel like I want to be with you forever. And I used to be scared, but not anymore. Not with you by my side. Because every time you smile and every time you hold my hand I remember why I'm so in love with you. That's why I will fight for you, Beck. I would go to the ends of the earth for you. I would give up the sun and the moon just to see you in my dreams. I love you Becky and I want you to know that will never change. _

_Forever and Always,_

_Amanda_

By now the tears were falling like raindrops from my eyes. I tucked the letter safely in my bag before it got ruined. I wanted to keep it forever.

Fuck the doctors! She needs me right now. Some angel I've been.

Climbing in beside her cold, lifeless body, I wrapped myself around her as much as possible to get her warm again.

Her hair had lost its usual shine and luster and her sweet Amanda scent was faint and tainted by the clean hospital smell.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered into her ear, my tears falling onto her pallid cheeks.

My eyes slowly closed shut as I drifted off into a deep, unbroken sleep.

**A/N: I'll post more as soon as possible. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I didn't post in a while, but here's another sort of long chapter!**

Amanda's POV:

I was suddenly aware of a burning sensation spreading throughout my whole body. And not the good kind I get when I kiss Becky but the literal so-hot-I'm-going-to-burst-into-flames kind. Opening my eyes, I was quickly blinded by the brilliant sun. Blinking heavily, I scoped my surroundings.

I am currently lying on the dusty floor. Of a desert.

I think that truck hit me a bit too hard on the head.

Rapidly, all my senses and memories of what happened that night came to me.

Party.

Becky.

Car.

Becky.

Truck.

Crash.

Oh no. Oh no no no! I'm not dead am I? If I am dead then what the hell am I doing in a fricking desert?

Panicking I ran around trying to find a way out. After a while and to my great surprise, I actually found a little canvas bag with a canteen of water in it. I poured almost all of the water in my mouth at once. I soon grew exhausted and sat down, using the canvas bag as a lame excuse for a hat. I felt like I just ran a thousand mile marathon.

An hour of sprinting around like a maniac in a blazing hot desert will do that to you.

Suddenly, an old man in a wheelchair appeared out of nowhere and slowly came towards me. Making no attempt at getting up, I sat there watching him.

"Hello Amanda, I'm Mike." Pulling the bag out of my eyes, I squinted at him. "Don't worry; I'm here to help you."

"Why am I in a desert?" I asked Mike. "And how do you know my name?"

"This is the trip all people take before their time." Mike continues solemnly. "You have the power to choose the road you take, but you have to find the road first. As for your name, I just met your girlfriend. She's a keeper isn't she?"

At the mention of Becky I felt a pang in my stomach and tears started prickling my eyes. Mike comes closer and pats my back.

"Don't cry." He says in a gruff but gentle voice. "I can show you our conversation if you'd like. I'm sorry but it'll cost you the rest of your water."

Without hesitating I hand over my almost empty canteen. Mike snapped his fingers and the canteen, along with the desert, disappears.

I find myself in the cafeteria of the hospital. I see Becky stabbing her Fruit Loops and sighing. She was in a white tank top and blue boxers. Her blond hair was tied up in a messy bun and was unusually dull. But her eyes were what scared me the most. Her bright sky blue eyes were cruelly replaced with faded lifeless ones. Dark purple circles were apparent underneath them. She was a just an empty shell that had little resemblance of what she used to be.

"Oh Becky." The words choked out of my throat sounded strangled. Reaching over slowly I tried to touch her arm but my hand went right through her. Surprised I gasped and jumped back, noticing Becky push her bowl away and Mike coming towards her.

"Hello there. I'm Mike. What's your name?" Mike asks Becky.

"Becky." She answers in a small, nervous voice.

"Now what brings a fine young lady like you to the hospital?"

Becky sighed again and bit her lip.

"Someone I love is in a coma and I don't know if she'll ever wake up again. It just feels so unfair you know? Like why couldn't they just have taken me instead?" My eyes pricked at how sweet and sad she sounded.

Mike was quiet for a moment and then he asked, "Now is this girl you're talking about your girlfriend?"

Becky's head shoots up and her eyes widen cutely. "How did you kno—"

Mike laughs. "I may be old but I still have good gaydar!"

If only she knew the other half of it.

Becky starts laughing and I smile, happy to see her laughing along. Then a sudden look of sorrow crossed her face and made my heart ache.

"Tell me about her." Mike says, noticing the change.

"Well, I guess I really don't know where to start."

"Are you in love with her?" He asks her seriously.

"Yeah." She takes a deep breath before continuing. "I was in love with her the first moment I saw her eyes. They're big and gray and really beautiful. I mean I don't just love them because they're beautiful because I've seen some really pretty eyes, believe me. But there's just something about them that makes them you know, different. I could look into someone's eyes forever and never feel anything, even if they're really pretty. It's just that when I look in to her eyes, I can feel a spark, a connection. And her personality; she's just the happiest, sweetest, girl I've ever met. She can make me laugh without talking and smile by just walking in the room. She's not just drop-dead gorgeous, she has a beautiful soul. And I know I'm young, but I think I know what it's like to be in love. It's like how Romeo loves Juliet, like how my sister Spencer loves her girlfriend Ashley. Like how I am totally and completely head over heels in love with Amanda." She looks straight at Mike, and looking into Becky's eyes, I know everything she said was true.

I swooned so hard I almost fainted.

I have the sweetest, most beautiful girlfriend ever. And I'm in a coma.

Actually it's kind of good that I'm in one or else I would go into one right now.

"Amanda." Mike murmurs, breaking my thoughts. "That's a beautiful name. It means 'worthy of being loved'. Don't worry Becky, she's in good hands."

For a moment, his piercing green eyes grew soft and glazed with melancholy. But he quickly recovered and looked back at Becky

"Hey." He says with his usual gruff voice, while patting her back. "Go to her."

Nodding, she gets up and the cafeteria grows fuzzy and distant.

"No! Becky!" I shout, but it was no use. Before I knew it, I was in the hard, cracked soil of the burning desert with nothing but an empty bag and the clothes on my back.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was really busy. Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere.**

Amanda's POV:

These last few days have been hell.

Or they might have just been hours. I couldn't tell. Did I mention the sun never sets here?

I wandered aimlessly around the barren land searching for the "road" that Mike had talked about. I had even begun hallucinating a while ago.

Everywhere I turned there were the bright blue eyes that I loved so much.

Along with a soda machine and Homer Simpson.

Ugh this sucks.

It's just a matter of time before my body runs out of energy and water and…

No! Becky doesn't deserve that. I can't give up. I won't give up.

I continued walking for what seemed to be an interminable period of time, wiping the sweat that poured from my forehead and squinting at the never ending horizon. Suddenly, a tree appears in front of me out of nowhere. Looking closer, I realized it was an apple tree.

I must be hallucinating again.

But then, walking closer, I gingerly reached out to touch a juicy red apple hanging down above me. My fingers hit the apple with a small thud and I felt a shock go through me. Just as I was about to hit it, I hear an almost inaudible whisper in the wind.

_Don't eat it. _

Mike's rough voice sailed around me. I jumped back immediately and a sudden gust of hot wind knocks me down flat.

I struggle and try to get up but it's no use. My body had been drained of all its energy. The desert disappears and I'm surrounded by white. All white and nothing else.

So this is it huh?

This is the end.

All of my memories flood through me at the speed of light as I close my eyes:

Me and my mom and dad sitting on the couch laughing and opening presents.

The little boy in second grade who sat with me at lunch so I didn't have to eat alone.

My dad tucking me in at night and reading me a story.

My dad joining the army and promising me he would come home.

All those pain filled nights alone when my mother had to work night shifts.

The first time I kissed Becky.

The happiest days of my life just spent by being with her.

And now; the truck.

Goodbye Mom and Dad. Goodbye Spencer and Ashley. Goodbye world.

Goodbye Becky.

A single tear slides down my face as the desert comes back. Thunder shakes the ground violently and lightning rips apart the sky.

Then a drop of rain lands on my cheek. Then another. Then another, mixing with my tears. But I just lay there and feel the rain pelt down on my body and slowly surround me. I was falling uncontrollably into the water. My lungs felt like they were about to burst but I didn't care.

Then I hear an angel's voice, muffled by the pounding of the rain and the crack of thunder.

My angel's voice.

And I remembered why I needed to fight.

Mustering all the energy I had left, I snapped my eyes open and swam to the surface, gasping in the cold crisp air.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter guys. And to Life-Live-Love-Learn: You're a smart cookie! I'll explain it all in the end. Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**P.S. I know I'm really cheesy! Sorry if you don't like reading cheesy stuff! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own South of Nowhere.**

Amanda's POV:

After gasping in the cold air, I realized that I was no longer in the desert. I could feel something warm and wrapped around me and a faint breath on my cheek. Opening my eyes, I blink a few times and shift my head a little.

Bad idea. Groaning, I wished for the fog and heaviness to disappear. I feel a sudden stir beside me and my gray eyes meet with electric blue ones.

"Amanda?" Her sweet voice asks softly, coated with surprise and uncertainty.

"Hey." I said, smiling weakly.

"Oh. My. Freaking. God." Her eyes widened as she shrieked. All the sleepiness and the sorrow evaporated from her face as she hugged me tightly.

"I missed you too." I smiled wider and hugged her back.

She looked up at me, her face glistening with fresh tears.

"What's wrong Becky?" I said, shocked.

"It's just… I was so worried that I'd never see you again, even if it was just one and a half weeks it just didn't feel right when I wasn't with you. And now I'm so happy that you woke up. And I don't care if I sound cliché because lately, that's all I've been. I love you and I missed you so much." Becky kisses me lightly on my lips and presses herself against my body. I smiled and sighed, still to weak to do anything else.

Pulling away reluctantly after a while, she gazes back at me.

"I'm so glad you're awake because frankly, I'm tired of all this drama." Smiling, she kisses my nose lightly just as the doctors come rushing in.

"I think I'm going to call Spence and Ash." Becky says, looking wearily at the doctors and smiling at me before taking out her cell phone.

After the doctors are finally convinced that I'm awake and breathing, Spencer and Ashley arrive quietly.

Ha. I wish.

Instead, they practically tore the poor hospital apart.

"Amanda!" Spencer squeals, throwing her arms around me gently. "How are you feeling?"

"Actually, I'm—"

"Amanda! I brought you flowers! Spencer, move over!" Ashley bombards a laughing Spencer and gives me a huge bear hug.

"Hey you guys! Give her some room!" Becky yells exasperated.

"No that's ok. I'm fine actually. Thanks guys, I missed you too." I said, giving them a grin. A look of sudden realization crosses Spencer's face.

"Oh. I almost forgot." She reaches into her purse and pulls out something silver in her hand. Spencer hands it to Becky who smiled cutely. Gingerly picking up my hand, she laced something around it. It was a bracelet almost identical to the one I gave to her.

"Happy belated Anniversary, Mandy." She whispered shyly. I smiled and kissed her gently on her lips.

"Aww! Sorry to break this up but, I need to give you the other part of the present!"

Becky looked excited. "Ash. Did you really…?"

"Yup! I have four tickets and backstage passes to a Fall Out Boy concert this Friday!"

"Wow Ash. Those are like next to impossible to get!"

Ashley sighed dramatically. "Yeah I know. I'm the best." Laughing, Spencer rolls her eyes and Ashley winks at me.

"Wow. Thanks guys. You really mean a lot to me." My eyes prickled and filled with tears.

"Group hug!" Spencer laughs and everyone surrounds me.

"Love you guys."

Ashley was the first to pull away after a while.

"Ok, enough of that mushy stuff, I'm starving. Who's up for some pancakes?"

We all laugh and follow Ashley to the driveway.

"I call shotgun!" Becky yells.

"Not if I get there first!" Spencer shouts back, both of them racing towards the car.

I laugh and shake my head. I really did love all of them.

Looking towards the brightening sky, I swear I see those piercing green eyes again.

Smiling at the thought I whispered, "Thanks Mike."

**A/N: And so ends another story. And no I don't think I will be doing another one with the same characters and story line, but I am starting to write another one with just Spencer and Ashley so keep an eye out for me!**

**Thanks to: XxXnotXintoXlabelsXxX, Live-Life-Love-Learn, XxGetOverItxX, Emma James, dttdemon, sooragameela87, LoverOfAllThingsBeautiful, and julie101010 for reviewing. **

**dttdemon: Haha I was kinda wondering where you went...**

**As for _you_ people who were wondering...**

**Mike: Mike is my favorite grandfather who still is, thankfully, alive. But my grandmother Amanda isn't. She was who I was named after.**

**Last and least... Haha just kidding. Last but _best..._**

**BECKY! is my hero. These two stories are inspired by and dedicated to her. Thanks Beck. I love you!**

**South of Nowhere is the best T.V. show ever. Thank you Tom W. Lynch for writing it.**

**Thank you all for reading this! You rock my world.**

**Love you!**

**~A.P. :]**


End file.
